


阳光照耀下的水池旁的三百六十四只惊鸟

by cicada9603



Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 2020普诞贺文。基尔伯特准备邀请很多熟人来俄罗斯参加他的生日聚会，但他最后与伊万放了他们鸽子。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647601





	阳光照耀下的水池旁的三百六十四只惊鸟

基尔伯特仰面盘踞在沙发上正用手指戳着手机屏幕，过几日就是他的生日，他的嘴自然地微微撅起，寻找着可以提前预订座位的餐厅。伊万坐在客厅的另一个单人沙发中，伏在茶几上应基尔伯特的要求给他的好友们写邀请函，他不明白为什么基尔伯特今年要如此兴师动众，往年大多都是他们二人一同度过，有时会有路德维希和弗朗西斯他们，可是今年基尔伯特连远在北欧的贝瓦尔德都纳入了邀请名单，几乎想将半个欧洲的人都请过来庆祝他的生日。伊万在给钢笔换墨的间隙瞥了一眼基尔伯特，对方仍晃着脚，一副悠闲的做派，伊万便扔下笔，伸手摸上了基尔伯特没被袜子裹住的脚踝。

“我写累了。”伊万恶作剧般地锁住基尔伯特的双脚，再脱下他的袜子，让它们彻底暴露在微冷的室内空气中。基尔伯特没有理睬伊万，他哼哼两声，顺势将脚搁到了已经凑近的伊万胸口，调整一下坐姿之后才移开自己的手机，从下而下看着伊万。

“弄了多少了？”他这么开口问，仿佛自己是伊万的上司。

“大约有一半多，真的需要邀请这么多人吗？我觉得没有哪家餐厅可以提供这么大的场地和服务？”伊万一边缓慢揉搓基尔伯特的脚一边倾身过去看他正在挑选的餐厅，基尔伯特在传统风格与创新餐饮之间摇摆不定，他把屏幕微微举高，好让伊万看请上面的菜单和别人拍摄的照片。

“这家如何？‘延续自1857年时候的风味，始于一场浪漫的邂逅……’，这个广告词太扯了但是看照片好像还可以。”基尔伯特点开他在美食搜索软件中的收藏夹，拖出一家店来指给伊万看。

“我觉得不太行，广告太假了，十九世纪的时候我们根本没见过这家店，肯定是最近才开的。”伊万把这家餐厅划走，从收藏夹里删除，他滑看着后面的几家，或多或少都存在不少问题，“真的都太小了，根本容纳不下这么多人。”

基尔伯特不接话，他把脚蜷起来收回，然后坐进了伊万怀里，伊万就把下巴靠在基尔伯特发间，同时收紧了双臂，两人再一块儿回到搜索的页面。

“反正有一半以上的人不会来，位子肯定够。”基尔伯特心不在焉地回复，像是在说一件与自己无关的事情，“立陶宛他们呢？你写好了吗？”

“都还没写到，你真的要邀请他们？在这个场合？”伊万疑惑地停下了自己刷屏幕的动作，基尔伯特的手轻轻覆上他的。

“那就算了，反正肯定不会来，我还怕波兰在我的酒里吐口水呢，哎好脏。”基尔伯特一撇嘴，把手机从伊万手中抢回来，他又嘟囔着说些“还是看看现代餐饮”之类的话，伊万索性不再去看，任由基尔伯特自己从复杂的目录中去挑选。他用鼻尖蹭着基尔伯特的后颈，看着对方头顶上不服帖的一小撮毛，他抬手试图想将妨碍他视线的毛发压制下去，但是它就是倔强地竖在那里，甚至因为干燥所引起的微弱静电而翘得更高。

去年基尔伯特生日的时候他们正在某个热带的海岛上面，基尔伯特便也是同现在一般在租来的车上戳着他的手机来寻找一家还有空房的酒店。他们错过了最优的订房时间，在他们各自通宵加班一周之后才想起来休假这件事，急匆匆地只订到一个屋顶严重漏水的房间。基尔伯特还没把行李放下就拽着伊万冲回了车，他们漫无目的地沿着公路瞎开，伊万已经放弃使用导航软件，仅凭着直觉在往前走，而基尔伯特则把脚翘起，抵在前挡风玻璃上，歪着身体寻找今夜的住宿。

伊万仍能记得那晚，他们最后还是没有找到任何可以住下的地方，所有的酒店，甚至连价格昂贵的高级自助式公寓都全部客满，只能用帐篷与睡袋在野营地将就一晚，可是他们却意外拥有了整片无人前往的砂石之地。晚餐只是一些从超市买来的三明治与啤酒，于是海边的夜风就带来了鱼虾与贝类，还有牡蛎与海藻。基尔伯特赤着脚走进白浪里去，从退潮的海水中捞出湿漉漉的月亮给他看。伊万跟在他的身后，那场景就好像在更久之前他们溜出无忧宫的客房要去葡萄山上看星星，基尔伯特也是像这样一般捧着光亮送给他。

前年。前年他们是与路德维希和费里西安诺一起度过的。基尔伯特在临近生日的时候突发奇想说想要安排一次家庭聚餐，明明圣诞的时候刚刚聚过，半个多月之后便又相聚在了一块儿。依旧是基尔伯特选的餐厅，在柏林东边的一家颇有名气的俄罗斯餐厅，伊万担忧这样的选择是否妥当，却被基尔伯特拍着肩膀说他已经准备完全并不会有什么问题。然而事情并不如他所期望的那样发展。

他们于一场会议的间隙挤出一天的时间留给基尔伯特的生日，晚上六点半从基尔伯特的公寓出发，手挽手走在落满枯叶的社区街道上。基尔伯特很守时，但是偶尔也有磨蹭的时候，他故意放慢了脚步，尽管给餐厅预定的时间是七点一刻，但是他们注定会再晚上五分钟。伊万就知道基尔伯特心里有事，他并不如圣诞相聚时那般开心，反而对自己的生日兴致缺缺。他不知道该说些什么，基尔伯特一直在拉扯自己的围巾，将那团可怜的手织品扯得一团乱，伊万只能帮他重新系好，绕到脖子后打了个硕大的蝴蝶结，引来过路孩童滑稽的嗤笑声。

晚餐期间的氛围远不如圣诞的时候，离开了更多的友人与愚蠢的节日玩笑之后，伊万其实与路德维希并没有太多可说的话题，他们昨日刚就一些重要议题进行了讨论，除开工作上面的事情就再也没有别的能够得上“聊天”的内容。他们寒暄了两句，基尔伯特则在一旁沉默不语，甚至面对着他最喜爱的费里西安诺都只能给出一个勉强的笑容。那顿饭吃得伊万后背处有万般的不适，基尔伯特真的只有寥寥几语，费里西安诺试图活跃四人之间的气氛，最后也被这冰冷的空气冻得缩了回去。路德维希全程皱着眉，伊万不禁开始思考是否是因为基尔伯特生日在一年中最冷的月份的缘故，就连路上的行人都板着脸一副与人有着深仇大恨的模样，他们眉毛皱起的褶子就和现在的路德维希像是一个工厂里制作出来的。基尔伯特在一旁戳着摆盘精致的饺子，不小心弄掉一个滚落下来，先是擦过他的裤腿，然后才坠到地上，他这时才像从梦中醒来，抬眼寻找起餐巾。伊万叹口气用自己的餐巾替他擦去裤子上酸奶油留下的污渍，再用餐巾纸包起躺在地上的被咬过一口的饺子，他在低头寻找失物的时候正好到了八点，餐厅请来的歌手就正式开始了他们的工作。

他们这桌糟糕的氛围被前苏联经典歌曲给搅得更加完蛋，伊万与路德维希面面相觑，对方面露尴尬的神色，他却在乐曲中回想到了仍在战争时的有一年，基尔伯特揣着他的军用酒壶于半夜时分“造访”了他，把他从并不安稳的浅度睡眠中拽了起来。他们那夜偷偷在掩体后方喝了半壶酒，正好下了特别大的雪，基尔伯特冻得双手发抖，鼻尖红红的，两颊也有冻伤的皲裂，伊万就默默看着他，两人谁也没有说话，雪花落在两人布满污垢的脏发上面，却如千斤铁般沉重。那一日也恰巧是基尔伯特的生日，伊万送了他一枚子弹的弹壳，他仇人的眼睛如血般猩红。伊万下意识地扭头看了看坐在自己身旁的基尔伯特，对方却也看向他，两人的视线交缠在一起，注视着彼此，基尔伯特才露出了当晚的第一个笑容。

后来他们与路德维希和费里西安诺在地铁站口分别，基尔伯特这时已经重新挂上了他往常的笑脸，他与自己的弟弟短暂地拥抱了一下，然后和伊万并肩向公寓的方向走。但是他们并没有直接回家，基尔伯特挽着伊万的胳膊，心情很好的样子，他说想趁着超市还没有关门之前去抢点打折的食材，还想去音像店寻觅一些伊万并没有听说过名字的乐队的唱片。他们在空无一人的超市里发疯，基尔伯特刚与他分享了一瓶伏特加，伊万就推着购物车载着他在货架与冷柜之间狂奔。基尔伯特一屁股坐在购物车里本该放置幼儿的位置上，他削瘦的臀部挤在里面，腿翘得很高，发出一阵阵快乐的尖叫。他们抓了大量的膨化食品，将冰柜里仅剩的牛肉和香肠都一扫而空，基尔伯特往购物车里扔了无数瓶树莓果酱、榛子巧克力酱和酸奶油，伊万则跌跌撞撞抱了成千上百罐啤酒，基尔伯特喜欢的牌子、基尔伯特不喜欢的牌子、基尔伯特还没喝过的牌子，全都被他当作了生日礼物送给眼前正卡在购物车中的男人。基尔伯特一边拍着手一边笑得仿佛要背过气去，伊万却傻傻地看着他，也跟着一块儿笑，他多想把世界上所有的好东西都拿给基尔伯特，就连星星都可以为他摘来，就连星星也都是为他而来。

那是前苏联还在的时候，伊万有一年就对基尔伯特说要去给他摘星星，他们也是夜晚的时候坐在院子里，终于看到了只为他们二人而亮的那颗星。伊万就伸长手臂，弯曲着手指“摘”下了它放到基尔伯特的手中，闪着辉光的星就躺在身边人的掌心，基尔伯特将手掌微微拢起，然后亲了亲伊万的嘴唇，劣质奶油与香精的甜腻味道闻在伊万的鼻腔之中却如蜜般甜美。那天晚上他们刚刚吃过一个水果蛋糕，伊万费了一些功夫给找来的，插上蜡烛端去基尔伯特房中的时候对方还戴着眼镜在看报告，在灯灭到的一瞬间就破口大骂，随着蜡烛的亮起才让伊万看到他脸上的惊愕与恐慌。在那一瞬间伊万也失落得发愣了，但下一秒基尔伯特就猛得从椅子上蹦起来扑向他，他带着许久不见的喜悦大力抱紧伊万，把他撞得往后连连退了几步，堪堪才端稳那尺寸并不大的蛋糕。基尔伯特吃得嘴边沾满奶油，就伸舌舔了一圈，把伊万撩拨得心猿意马。

再之前再之前，他们一起躺在冬日里干枯的草皮上聊诗歌哲学与艺术；也有在冰面上拉着手试图由伊万教会基尔伯特如何掌控脚下的冰刀；还有一同观看当时流行的歌剧，在剧院楼上单独的包厢中头靠着头睡到口水不停往外流；更有伊万提着鲜花与礼物前去拜访他的盟友，他们一块儿坐在餐室中吃了顿基尔伯特亲手烹饪的午餐。伊万盯着基尔伯特唯独不肯服帖在大部队中的那一撮头发，回忆如海浪般起伏，他却仍想着他们战后第一次度过的那个生日。

基尔伯特只在那一次拒绝了伊万，他拖着伤痕累累的躯体回自己的房间，在走廊上被伊万拉住了胳膊，他没有看伊万，也没有做出任何别的举动，就好像他整个人的反射系统都停滞了下来。他们在走廊上僵持了很久，伊万听到托里斯在拐角处与莱维斯和爱德华一起窃窃私语，那些声音并不大，却清晰地传到他与基尔伯特的耳中。那些话伊万到现在都还记得一些，但是基尔伯特却没有任何反应，他就像聋了，也像痴了，更像死去了。过了许久他才僵硬地转了转他还缠着绷带的脖子，看了一眼伊万，那眼神宣告他行将就木，伊万吃惊到松了手，基尔伯特这才能够回到自己的房间。他们之间隔了一扇不太厚重的门，基尔伯特却像是将他永远地关在了门外。

于是直到现在伊万还担忧着这件事，他惧怕，惧怕噩梦中的情景会在现实中重现，他采取了一些有效的措施，好保证基尔伯特不会从他的生命之中剥离出去，可他为此背上了更加痛苦的枷锁。路德维希对伊万一直有些芥蒂，对于基尔伯特在前苏联的经历他也总是竭力想要避开此类话题，就连一开始基尔伯特想要说些什么都会被他的弟弟堵回去，渐渐也就不再提起。不仅是路德维希，他其他的朋友有一段时间之内也怕他会有创伤似的对此事讳莫如深，基尔伯特回到德国去之后的一两年生日，他们都没再邀请伊万前去。伊万那时只能给基尔伯特寄去贺卡与礼物，基尔伯特会回信，就算只有很少的几句话语也让伊万安心不少，而这在减轻伊万压力的同时却又增加了更多的负罪感。

他总觉得是自己改变或牵制住了基尔伯特，起码在前苏联的这几十年之间，他与基尔伯特的关系一直在异常与正常之间摇摆。他们依赖着彼此，却又找不到行进到如此这般的必然缘由，就好像他们有足够多的理由和事实可以分开去拥抱别人，可是他们却出乎所有人意料，仍握着彼此的手不松。那已经成为了一种习惯，可怕的舒适区，伊万只有在基尔伯特这里才能找到一种异于与他人待在一块儿时候的感觉，他心跳的频率能够逐渐平静下来，他的大脑分泌大量的多巴胺，他能感知到世间万物的情感。因此他才紧紧拉着基尔伯特不放，他分不清这种情感到底是什么，可尚存的一丝理智又告诉他这是不对的，他不能永远锁住一只仅仅前来水池饮水的飞鸟，它只会飞向蓝天，飞回它原本的族群。

在他们前往基尔伯特订好的餐厅的时候他还在思索这件事，可是基尔伯特却开车带伊万去了别处。他们没有去原本挑好的地点，伊万在被塞进狭小飞机座椅的时候还一脸茫然，直到他们落地在加里宁格勒。他们根本没有收拾行李，现在是快要接近凌晨，伊万根本无暇顾及那些已到的和未到的客人们到底今天度过了怎样的一晚，他们是会相互埋怨还是大笑着共同举杯庆祝这位并不在场的主角的生日，都与他们二人将要度过的今夜没有多大关系，事情会在接下去的一周左右得到解决，但不是他与基尔伯特在加里宁格勒的现在。出了机场到市内之后基尔伯特就引着伊万一路往他们共同的房屋去，伊万手上还拎着一大块蛋糕，自然不再是当年劣质奶油与水果罐头拼出的东西，却依旧让他看起来像个可爱的傻子。离他们家门口最近的那盏路灯坏了，玻璃罩兴许是被哪个调皮的孩子用石头打碎，灯泡的接触也并不好，闪闪烁烁如同鬼火。基尔伯特走得比伊万快一些，他在那盏忽明忽暗的灯下驻足，影子与影子之间拉开好长的一段距离。

此时飘起了雪，基尔伯特就抬起头来看着天空与降落的雪花，他伸出手接住了三两片，随后微微拢了起来。伊万看着基尔伯特微笑着将头侧转过来偏向他，动作慢到仿佛他的视觉传感出了故障。伊万最讨厌雪，但有一年基尔伯特披着风雪来到了俄罗斯，伊万站在城门口看他心上人的身影渐渐走近，冷雾与鲜花一起奔向自己，他最爱的事物也就是雪。

“好久不见，万尼亚，这雪好大呀。”

伊万投了一块石头在池水中央，激起一串又一串的波纹，而阳光照耀下的水池旁的三百六十四只惊鸟扑着翅一齐飞向了天空。翅扇声吵得他几乎要掩起耳朵，却看到池面中央立着唯一停留下来的鸟，它就站在那里，静静看着伊万，仿佛跨越无数次四季轮回只为他而来。

他爱人的眼睛也如血般猩红。


End file.
